Hikari Fever
by Raven-Kyrie-Yuna
Summary: This is what happens when Hikaris get too excited about Christmas. AU. Rated T for Bakura.


Kyrie: A story!!  
Raven: Yes. This was written with C.V. and Arista. Reflective Reviewer.  
C.V. & Arista: WE ROCK!!  
Yuna: Yes, you do.  
Raven: These are some things you should know when reading this story: Arista is C.V.'s yami. Yuna is Raven's yami. Kyrie is Raven's soul in animal form, she can shape-shift. Yuna is a witch. C.V. and Arista have a big house. I think that's all. Could someone do the disclaimer?  
C.V.: I'll do it!!! **Nobody here owns anything!** **Except for the plot, our houses and ourselves!**

**************

At C.V.'s house

(Message from C.V. to Raven)

C.V.: "-Happy Sigh- I Love Christmas." -Music starts playing in the back again- 'It's the most Wonderful time, of the year!'- "I don't even care that she won't turn off her music for once." -Eyes Sparkle- "P.S. Guess what! my Birthday is also almost here! I'm so giddy I'm scaring my spastic friends! Yay! Usually I'm not all that upbeat but soon the break, Christmas, and my Birthday will be here! Yay! Again!!!!!!!" -Freezes to the spot with a huge smile and sparkle eyes. Arista walks over waves her hand in front of C.V.'s face, then seeing as she doesn't get a response she takes over the job and starts typing herself.-

Umm....Hi. I think I'll have to handle this for a few messages, -Looks Back- Yep she's still frozen. Oh hey! Can you let your 'Others' type too?  
(-Hears knock at the door-) Hold on a sec. (-Opens door to find Tristen singing Christmas Carols-) "What the......?"

Tristen: "Fa La La La La La La La La La!"

You sent a Tristmas Caroller!? Ha! -Tristen finishes 'The 12 Days of Christmas'-

Tristen: "Well I'm done. Now I'm of to Raven's House to be paid in Eggnog!" -Tristen Leaves-

He let you pay him in....? Oh, that's right, he's an idiot. Smart move Hiring the abridged series Tristen, He probably won't even find the house! Wait.....then how did he find ours? Well, whatever, at least I got it on tape for when C.V. wakes up! (-Looks Over-) Still frozen.  
Very Odd. Thanks for the Tristmas Caroller!

Arista & (still frozen) C.V.

At Raven's house

(Message from Raven to Arista)

HOW MANY DAYS IS IT 'TIL CHRISTMAS?!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!! -starts jumping up and down-

Yuna: "Okay, who let her eat the cookies?"

Raven: "STAY AWAY FROM MY COOKIES!!" (- Yuna uses shadow powers to tie her up.)

Yuna: "And these are the benefits of being a witch spirit"- Looks at computer and starts typing.-

Uh...Hey. My Hikari is currently a bit...tied up. So I'll have to type.

Kyrie: "And what about me?"

Yuna: "…You're in no position to type."

Kyrie: "I'm being festive"

Yuna: "You're being a PENGUIN!"

Kyrie: "Meep meep."

Raven: "KIE-CHAN!!" -Raven grabs Kyrie and starts cuddling her-

Well, that's one way of distracting Raven. But how did she get free? -hears doorbell- I think I know who that is. -opens door- "No, not the caroller. It's some sort of gay clown."

Kaiba: "What did you call me?"

"A gay clown. What are you doing here?"

Kaiba: "I got a call from someone called Raven, something about Eggnog."

"Oh, great. Well, do you sing well?"

Kaiba: "I don't sing"

"Too bad!" -uses powers to send Kaiba to C.V. and Arista- You guys have fun with him!

Yuna, (still hyper) Raven & (being cuddled to death) Kyrie

At C.V.'s house

(Message from Arista to Yuna)

(-Arista looks over-) She is still frozen! Seriously the other night I put her in her room had to wrench her eyes shut, but her body is still frozen!  
Ooh! It's a penguin! Yay! -Door knock- "? ......KAIBA! Get the heck out of here!" What is with all these Random people? First a Tristmas Caroller, then a Gay Clown, what's next? -Door bell- Not even going to answer that. (Yells to whoever's at the door) "Unless you're Ry or 'Kura go away!" -Ry and 'Kura come in.- "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Fangirlism!"

Ry: "We heard C.V.'s frozen."

Arista: "Wow, word travels fast."

Ry: "Well, I'll go wake her up." -Walks from the room-

Arista & (frozen for now) C.V.

At Raven's house

(Message from Yuna to Arista)

-Yuna looks over at bound and gagged Raven- Yeah, my Hikari is still hyper. For the protection of everyone including herself we tied her up, but then she was yelling at us so we gagged her. Heheh. -sweatdrop- Sorry about the gay clown.

Hey Bakura! Hey, Ryou! -waves-

Kyrie: "Did you say Ryou?"

Yuna: "Yeah, he's at C.V. and Arista's house."

Kyrie: "I'll go visit them then. Surely they won't mind the opportunity to play with a penguin/polar bear/kitten/bunny/any other animal."

Yuna: "You're going to wander off to their house to see Ryou and play with people?"

Kyrie: "Basically." -leaves-

Yuna: -Yells after her- "SEND YUGI OVER HERE WHILE YOU'RE OUT THERE!! I wonder why they think it's safe to leave the evil, witch spirit alone."

Raven: "Mhh hmm."

Yuna: "Oh yeah. I'm not entirely alone."

At C.V.'s house

(Message from Arista to Yuna)

-Ryou comes into the room followed by Bakura- "I can't get her unfrozen."

Bakura: "Neither can I."

Ryou: "Well screaming 'Die Pharaoh, Die!' doesn't exactly help."

Bakura: "It made me feel loads better." -smirks and winks-

Ryou: -Sigh- "Sorry Arista, She has come down with a full blown case of......CHRISTMAS FEVER."

Arista: "NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!! Wait, what?"

Ryou: "Christmas Fever is a highly contagious (Except to Yamis) Sickness that happens when someone gets too excited about Christmas, you're just lucky you quarantined her at the Freeze Phase."

Arista: "What are the symptoms and how come you aren't giddy sick?"

Ryou: "Bakura protected me with shadow magic and the symptoms are, first- The Freeze Phase- When the inflicted person freezes on the spot. Second- The inflicted person will unfreeze and break out or attempt to break out to spread the FEVER. Third and Final phase- The inflicted person or persons will go out of their way to eradicate all shadow beings in the vicinity with their over energized Hikari powers."

-Both Yamis Sweatdrop-

Arista: "How do they get better?"

Ryou: "A very complicated potion that should keep them sane until the day of Christmas."

Bakura: "How do you make the potion?"

Ryou: "First you have to..." (-Sound of maniacal laughter can be heard as C.V. starts hammering against the door of her room to be free.-)

Ryou: " Oh No! Sounds like she's entered the second phase!"

C.V. (from her locked room): Ry-Koi! I know you're out there! Come on in, it's so much fun! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" -Ryou slowly backs away from the door- -Sound of a window opening is heard from the room-

Kyrie: "Hi! C.V. I heard you were feeling sick and Ry came over so I thoug....AAHHH!"

Arista: "Oh Merciful Ra! She's infected Kyrie!" -Two sounds of Maniacal Laughter are heard now- Window is heard opening again then all is quiet-

All not currently insane: "They're loose!!!!!"

Uh.....You guys might want to run....or hide....or something! We are all screwed! Nigetii! Run!

Arista

(Message from Arista to Yuna)

Okay I have some good news! Ryou is working on a potion in the kitchen to cure our Hikaris now, and Bakura is guarding him.  
Ryou (from the Kitchen): "Arista, do you have any vanilla root?"

Arista: "Check the top left hand cabinet!"

Ryou: "Found it! Any Jasmine seeds, Bee Nectar, Cinnamon, Citrus fruit, Whipped cream, Cocoa, peppermint, and a HUGE iron pot?"

Arista: "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, and the last thing is in the basement!"

Ryou: "Thanks!"

Thank goodness Ry is here he's the only one who knows the recipe.

-Bakura appears from the Basement carrying a HUGE iron pot on his shoulders-

Bakura: "God this thing is heavy!"

Arista: ".......8....Bakura! What are you doing?!"

Bakura: "Carrying a heavy iron pot, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Arista: "You're supposed to be guarding Ryou! Those Hikaris are his major fangirls and if they give him the FEVER, we'll have lost the only person who knows how to make the potion!"

Bakura: "Arista, you worry too much I was only gone for a few minutes its not like they've been hiding in the back yard this whole time waiting for me to leave Ryou alone in the kitchen so they can Kidnap and infect him."

Arista: "8" -A window is heard breaking from the kitchen-Maniacal Laughter-Ryou Screaming like bloody murder-Ryou laughing maniacally soon after-A pot being thrown to the floor-then quiet- -Arista turns to Bakura- "You Baka! We just lost the only person who knows how to make the reversal potion, the beginning of the reversal potion was destroyed and now the hikaris are loose....Again! If they get Raven, Malik, and Yugi, We are all (All Yamis at least) going to die!"

S.O.S. Please who ever is on the end of this message you have to help us find the rest of that recipe or we are all doomed! -Sobs hysterically, while Yami Bakura runs around in circles in a panic- Help us Yuna!

Arista

At Raven's house

Yuna: "Oh dear. If Kyrie is infected with Christmas fever then, as Raven's soul, it should automatically affect Raven"

Raven: "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuna: "Oh dear Ra. Yugi came to visit, he's infected too! Well, on the bright side, Raven isn't a witch, so they can't get free!"

Yugi: "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Raven: "Eskra mortem!" –the door Raven and Yugi were behind is blown up-

Yuna: "How did I not see this coming? EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!! Nagi orva!" -Yuna appears beside Bakura- "I just want you all to know, if Raven is anywhere near as powerful a witch as me, we're all doomed. NOW GIVE ME THAT POT BAKURA!! Arista; I need you to get me pomegranate seeds, a water lily flower, mint, alcohol of some kind, olive oil, a branch from a willow tree, cinnamon root, tea leaves, mustard seeds, it's not necessary but it would help if you had any eagle feathers, and find as many Yamis as you can, with weapons. Oh yeah, one more thing. Pray to every god there is that Kyrie doesn't turn into a T-Rex."

Bakura: "SHE CAN TURN INTO A T-REX!!!"

Yuna: "She can turn into a T-Rex, a rhino, an elephant, a unicorn. Oh, and a flying, fire-breathing, giant white dragon."

Arista: "WE ARE ALL DDDOOOOOMMMMEEEDDD!!!"

At C.V.'s house

-Arista is in a panic room with everyone while we all attempt to make a potion; she is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth-  
Arista: "They got Malik, and Yugi! -SOBS- so what if all the yamis are here now we just made it easier for them to find us! Yuna, I have all the stuff you said plus I was able to create the beginning of the potion from memory, but C.V. is one of the most insane tactical strategists out there, she has element powers, over energized Hikari powers, and armour and weapons! Help!"

-time skip-

Arista: "Okay I am more calmed down now. -Twitch- So now that I'm not flipping out as much, -Twitch- You should know what exactly you're up against at least when it comes to stage three, So far here's what happened:

"1. All the Hikaris in the general area have gotten the FEVER due to C.V.'s original out break. (Which, no offence, but was sort of Kyrie's fault. Who comes in through the window? I mean besides them once they were infected.)

"2. When Ry was infected he was the only one who knew the recipe for the potion, and he destroyed the beginning of the potion.

"3. The best potion we can hope for right now is a cheap knock-off until I can get to mine and C.V.'s 'Secret Library of Magics' to get the real potion recipe.

"4. Each Hikari that has been infected has had their Light Powers super charged, My Hikari is also one scary tactical strategist, has elemental powers, -No I don't mean she can control weather she can just use the actual elements causing them to appear, shape to her desire, move, and disappear at any time- and a seriously painful when used Scythe/spear/magic staff to amplify her powers. I know that your Hikaris are also seriously powerful.

"5. We are all in a super steel locked in Panic Room, trying our best to make a counterfeit potion.

"6. If we do manage to get the potion down the Hikari's throats it will only work long enough for me to get to the S.L.O.M.

"7. Finally we are currently holding off their barrage of attacks and dents on the room, as they have all entered STAGE THREE. Yuna, please, we need some sort of trap to catch them once they get in here without being killed!"

-Sounds and C.V.'s Voice is heard from the door as another large dent is made.-

C.V.: "You can't hide in there forever!" -Maniacal Laughter- -Arista shivers-

Ryou: "Just surrender Bakura you're only making it harder on yourself!" -Maniacal Laughter as well- -Bakura flips out and retreats to a corner, as do the other Yami's except Arista and Yuna.-

Yuna: "What are you yamis or pansies? So what if they've all gone crazy and can't differentiate between friend or foe and are planning to destroy us?"

The other Yami's: "I guess we care about dying, pardon us."

Arista: "We won't die if we can finish this potion, so suck it up!" (The Yami's groan slightly, but move back to the potion.) -Sigh- "We are so screwed."

Yuna: "Sounds like we're doomed. I think I should probably tell you about Raven. She may have just discovered her witch powers but with the Christmas fever they'll be as powerful as mine. Where as C.V. has elemental powers, Raven has time powers. She can slow time, allowing her to move really fast, I'm pretty sure if she tried she'd be able to stop time. She can also go back in time, so if she makes a mistake she goes back and fixes it. And she can speed time up in a certain area, so she could probably make someone age really fast. She also has a huge range of weapons, she collects them. She has crossbows, knives, swords, chainsaws, and her magic powers. Oh, and if she gets near Kyrie and they work together, it'll be pretty hard to beat them. And by pretty hard I mean near impossible. Not to mention Kyrie can turn into any animal you can name and more! If I had my spell book I'd be able to make a strong potion to cure them but I left it at the house when Rae got infected. So our only hope is to get to your S.L.O.M.

"As for a trap for the Hikaris, I think I have an idea that just might work. But it will involve temporarily effecting Yami's mind crush with a spell I know. But for it to work I have something of C.V.'s.

"Oh and yes, this is definitely all Kyrie's fault."

Arista: "Once again, just asking, who comes in through the window of a sick person?! C.V. also has a variety of weapons, but like I said she sticks to her main weapon, the Scythe/Spear/Magic Staff that amplifies her powers. Wait. She can alter time?!! AHHH!!"

Outside the panic room with C.V. and Raven

C.V.: "You can alter time?" -Gives Raven an annoyed look in her insanity (Surprising isn't it? Despite them all being crazy C.V. and Raven are acting just like Evil Army Commanders)

Raven: "Yes, yes I can."

C.V.: -rubs her temples in aggravation- "Then here's a bright idea!"-She says this through gritted teeth and with much sarcasm (She's not usually like this...Much)-"Use your powers to age the door until it rusts enough for me to blow it up!"

Raven: "Jeez! Okay!"

Back inside the Panic Room

Arista: "Oh...how am I supposed to get out of here?!" -She kicks the wall and a small chute to the S.L.O.M. opens up- "Wow, that's oddly convenient." -More bangs are heard from the outside of the room, and the door has started to rust-

Bakura: "Oh S****!!"

Arista: "I'm gone!" -Jumps down the chute-

Yuna: "Me two!" -Follows down the chute- -Yamis all look at each other before making a dash for the chute and fighting over who goes first-

C.V. (from outside...for now): "Fire Dragon!!!" -Large Dragon made of flames is summoned up from her hands and crashes into the door, sending it flying against the wall of the room. C.V. steps in wearing an outfit made mainly for speed; it is Crimson Red with pale yellow sleeves, and gold trim. It looks like a combination Ninja Robe/Armour with a Yin Yang sign on the front. The armour is only on her shoulders and the armour on her fore arms doubles as knives hidden beneath the sleeves, and her dark brown/blond hair is in a ponytail like usual. Raven follows her in wearing an open front white skirt, showing her black shorts, a black tank top and a white jacket with the hood up, hiding her shoulder length dark spiky/curly hair. C.V. holds her weapon clenched in her hands. She turns to the Yamis with a smirk- -The Yamis all look over only just noticing the Hikari Army stepping through the door-

Yamis: "Girly Scream!!!!"

Bakura: "Later Suckers!" -Bakura dives down the chute. Right as the other yamis try to get through the chute C.V. shoots more fire melting the hole and sealing it-

Yami and Marik: "Girly scream Louder!!!" -Maniacal Laughter is heard all around the room-

In the S.L.O.M.

Arista: "Ahh!!" -She crashes to the floor through the chute- "Oww!" -Only a few minutes after she gets up and moves to the other side of the room-

Yuna: "Ahh!" -Same Result-

Bakura: "S****!" -Same Result- -Arista smacks Bakura for his language- "Oww!" -All look expectantly to the chute again, but no one else comes-

Arista: "Guys, where are the others?" -Sweatdrop-

Bakura: "Uh....I guess they didn't get out." -Sweatdrop- (Girly screams echo through the house)

Yuna: "They got Yami, and Marik!"

Bakura: "What do we do?!"

Arista: "First things first, seal the doors." -She casts a spell from one of her books, sealing the doors tightly- "C.V. and I can both use other spells, but only when holding these books, otherwise I just rely on shadow magic and weapons, and C.V. relies on her light/element powers and weapons."

Yuna: "Exactly what elements can she use?"

Arista: "All of them. Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, plus she can freeze or heat the water, combine any of the elements she chooses when attacking, and create from earth any semi-precious/precious gemstone. The gemstones can be used as weapons if they're hard enough, or she just makes them to sell."

Yuna: "Any weaknesses?"

Arista: "She can't summon earth; she needs to be near it to actually draw rock and dirt from the ground. Also, for your spell I managed to find C.V.'s Oriental Silver Dagger in here. I don't think they will kill off Yami and Marik though, they probably would want us all together. So what's your plan?"

Yuna: "Okay, here's my plan. Since this knife is C.V.'s, some traces of her magic will be on it, and using this spell," A book floats down from one of the shelves into her hand.

Bakura: "How did you do that?!"

Yuna: "Witch, remember? And using this spell, I can amplify that trace amount of magic, but it will need to go somewhere. My original plan was to put it in Yami temporarily so that he could use the mind crush, infused with C.V.'s power, on the entire army to freeze them and give us time to cure them. But he's been captured so-"

Bakura: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" -Bakura starts running around in circles panicking. Yuna whacks him on the head with the book she's holding.-

Yuna: "Stop interrupting me and calm down! As I was saying, Yami's been captured so we won't be able to go with the original plan, but we can go with Plan B."

Arista: "So what's Plan B?"

Yuna: "Using this spell," another book floats down from the shelves and stays floating in front of her.

Bakura: "How-?"

Yuna: "Witch! Using this spell I can put the magic in many things. Like the three of us and our weapons."

Arista: "Won't our weapons hurt them? We don't want to kill anyone." Another book floats down to the other two floating in front of Yuna.

Yuna: "With this spell I can make our weapons harmless, so they'll only freeze the Hikaris and won't hurt them. We'll freeze the Hikaris long enough for us to cure them. But we'll have to work quickly; C.V. and Raven will be able to use their powers to melt the ice. We-"

Bakura: "How do we cure them?!"

Yuna: "Seriously! Stop interrupting me!!" Another book floats down "This is how to make the potion to cure everyone. You two make the potion and I'll work on C.V.'s knife. Oh, one more thing. DON'T LET RAVEN SAY 'Chu'!!!"

Bakura: "Why not? That doesn't sound threatening at all?"

Yuna: "Because if she says that the entire timeline will be at her command. Dinosaurs will come back, people will age quickly and die. And Raven will never age or die, and she'll probably have C.V. rule with her so she won't age either."

Arista: "Got it. Don't let Raven say 'Chu'. Now, let's work on these potions!"

-time skip-

Arista: "Whew...The Potion is complete! Thank god for the endless magic supplies of the S.L.O.M."

Yuna: "And the knife spell is done too."

Bakura: "Well let's turn the Hikaris back already, in the name of Y. Marik.....and I guess the Baka Pharaoh. Ra rest their souls."

Arista and Yuna: "They Are NOT Dead!"

Bakura: "Why must you ruin my fun? -wink-"

Yuna:-Face Palm- "Baka." -Arista blushes despite herself-

Arista: "Looks like this is it. -sigh- We have to go up there and defeat are own Hikaris, oh what is this world coming to?"

-While Yuna pats Arista on the shoulder to make her feel better the room is suddenly filled with a faint chanting-

Chanting voices: "Yami No Slavetin Novastin Climone! BAKURA!" -Bakura's eyes go blank, and he turns to the other to Yamis also drawing his swords-

Arista: "Oh...Crap."

Yuna: "What happened and why does Bakura look even more brain dead then usual?!"(LOL Abridged Quote)

Arista: "I forgot, there is only one spell I know of that could do that to a Yami, but I didn't think they would use it because it takes to much energy. The Dark Servitude Spell."

Yuna: "?"

Arista: "This current spell can turn any yami, but it takes three powerful light beings to say it and it still takes a lot of energy."

Yuna: "So we're screwed?" -Bakura charges at them with his swords, he swings at Arista who climbs to the top of a bookcase and begins leaping from surface to surface.-

Arista: "Not necessarily." -Bakura attacks Yuna, who levitates high in the air, and drop kicks him, but he recovers almost instantly, and uses his swords to cut a rope hoisting him up to Arista's Book shelf, she draws a sword and starts a duel with Bakura-

Yuna: "What do you mean 'Not necessarily'?" -She also draws a sword and joins the duel, but Bakura still holds his own-

Arista: "He's pretty good with twin swords, even when being controlled. But like I was saying, the spell still takes a lot of energy so are Hikaris will be vulnerable. So we might have the perfect chance to potion them, they will be weak, poorly protected, and they won't be expecting us because they think Bakura is either going to kill us then go to them in a tranced state or we kill each other." -Bakura drives them to separate shelves, and spins, his swords knick Arista and she falls...to...the.........Wings? -

Arista: -Opens her eyes- "Whoa, that's even more oddly convenient."

-Arista stares in shock at her new leathery black dragon-like wings that have sprouted from her back-

Yuna: "I'll say."

Arista: "Weird, but handy."

Yuna: "Then let's put 'em to use!"

Arista: "Got it!" -Arista and Yuna levitate/Fly about Bakura then Arista nails him in the back with her feet, He falls forward, but is saved when Yuna casts a spell to lighten his impact. When the two reach the ground Arista's wings recede and Bakura is unconscious-

Arista: "I didn't want to have to do this." -Pouts-

-Suddenly chanting fills the air again and Bakura's body begins to fade and teleport-

Voices: "Temenshion Comketie Saruaol. Bakura." -These words are chanted softer then the others for some reason-

Arista: "NNNOOO! 'Kura-Kun!!!" -Arista begins to sob- "There goes my personal comedy relief villain and favourite character from probably any Japanese anime! WWWHHHYYY?!!!" -Continues sobbing softly- "'Kura-Kun."

Yuna: "Curse you FEVER!" -Yuna punches a wall, but not enough to hurt herself-

Containment Cell (Seriously what does this house not have?)

Bakura: "Oww, my head hurts." -He realises he sounds muffled and that he has said this through a gag. He looks around to see himself tied to a chair that is connected to the other Yamis, each of them have gags and shadow restraining hand cuffs- "-Exasperated sigh- Why is it always me?"

Voice: "Not Always you tomb Robber." -Bakura looks over to see Y. Marik is awake, and wearing an annoyed look-

Y. Marik: "Thanks for ditching us by the way."

Bakura: "Not my fault you were too slow in both physical and mental response time." -Bakura says this with a muffled tone but a smug look in his eyes. The Yamis then continue there muffled, but angry argument-

S.L.O.M.:

Arista; "What do we do now? They have us severely outnumbered?"

Yuna: "It's true that we're outnumbered, but I think we may have a good chance."

Arista: "Why's that?"

Yuna: "Have you noticed that C.V. and Raven are never far from each others side?"

Arista: "No, but now that you mention it, the first thing they did when they got infected was find each other. C.V. is a tactical genius, so she probably knew that she'd have a better chance if they were together"

Yuna: "Right, so they'll be together. We might be able to use that against them. Also, why do you think everyone is following them like mindless slaves?"

Arista: "Because they're a bunch of idiots."

Yuna: "Maybe so, but I think that the fever effected their heads and now they can't think straight and just follow blindly. C.V. and Raven are very powerful, so that's probably why they weren't affected as much. And I'm willing to bet that if we beat C.V. and Raven that they'd just stand around not knowing what to do."

Arista: "So if we get our hikaris the others will just stand around waiting to be frozen and cured!"

Yuna: "The problem is getting C.V. and Raven. As a witch, Raven will have to accept any challenge posed by another witch, so we can challenge them to a two-on-two fight to get them away from the army and have an even fight. And because of that spell, they'll be weak and probably not able to use their powers. But if they work together then it'll be hard to beat them. I don't think we can win in a fair fight."

Arista: "Hmm...I think I have an idea. Yuna, can you make illusions of people?" -Arista starts looking through a book for a spell-

Yuna: "Peka"

Arista: "What did you say? WHAT THE?!"

Yuna: "You mean like this? -Yuna is standing with an exact copy of herself to one side of her and a perfect copy of Arista on the other side- It's an easy spell. I can make a copy of anything or anyone I want. And then make the copy disappear. -the copy of Arista and Yuna disappear- Why do you want to know?"

Arista: "Because I have a plan. But first, any chance of us finding a secret passage that will get us outside?"

Yuna: "I'm not sure. Maybe there's something in one of these books." -Yuna pulls out a book, which turn out to be a lever and the bookcase moves revealing a secret passage-

Arista: "That'll work!"

Outside (where C.V. and Raven are)

Arista: "Where are they?" -they turn the corner to see the Hikari Army-

Yuna: "There they are." she whispered. -C.V. and Raven almost immediately turn to face their Yamis-

Arista: "How do they do that?"

Yuna: "I have no idea." –she pulls up the hood of her black cloak- "Raven I challenge you to a duel! A Two-on-two Fight, You and C.V. against Arista and me!"

C.V.: "And why should we accept?"

Raven: "I have to. Alright. We'll fight you." -C.V. and Raven summon their weapons and face their Yamis-

Arista: "First, lose the drones." -C.V. smirks-

C.V: "Of course. Boys please stand out of the way." -The Hikari boys stand off to the side-

Yuna: "Wow, they are drones."

C.V.: "Don't Worry Ry-Koi, this will be quick." -She smiles to said Hikari- (like she wouldn't take an opportunity to Taunt/Flirt)

C.V.: "Prepare yourselves!" -Maniacal Laughter- -C.V. suddenly sprouts Large White Angel Wings-

Arista: "What?!"

C.V.: "What happens to the Yami happens to the Hikari, Remember?!" -More Maniacal Laughter- -C.V. dives at her Yami, and Arista flies up and an Aerial Battle ensues-

Meanwhile on lower ground

Raven: "Time to do or die Yuna!" –Raven flicks switches on her wrists, bringing out the chainsaws on her arms. Raven rushes at Yuna and attempts to impale her-

Yuna: "EEP!" -Yuna jumps to the side and flicks the switches on her wrists and brings her chainsaws into a duel with her other-

In the Air

-C.V. and Arista are exchanging blows with their almost identical weapons-

C.V.: "-huff- You won't win! ICE SHARDS!!!" -Sharp Icicles fire on Arista she knocks them away with her sword, then the sword is knocked away and C.V. descends on her with the knives in her sleeves that have extended- "Starting to get the 'Point' Arista? You can't win!" -Arista brings out her own knives from an almost identical outfit the only difference between C.V.'s and her own, is hers is Red and Black not Red and White-

Arista: "C.V., I thought you would do better than make puns when fighting, didn't we agree we wouldn't do that since we first watched 'Aladdin'?"

C.V.: "Oh shut up!" -Close combat Knife fighting commences-

Lower ground Again

Yuna: "Snap out of it, Raven!" -Both are moving so quickly in battle that the other Hikaris can't keep up with their eyes-

Raven: "I'm perfectly fine, Yuna. Now prepare to die!!!"

Yuna: "See a SANE person wouldn't say that!"

Arista (from the Sky): "Yuna, use the Plan Now!"

Yuna: "Got it!" -The room is suddenly filled with mist then it disappears and both Yuna and Arista are on the ground facing their Hikaris-

C.V.: "What was the point of that?"

Arista: "This."

Yuna: "Sorry about this." -Arista and Yuna disappear-

C.V.: "What happened?" -The REAL Yuna and Arista, who were flying above their copies, drop down on top of C.V. and Kyrie. Arista thrusts the sword with C.V.'s magic into C.V.'s chest, freezing her solid-

C.V.: "You are SO DEAD when I get out of here." -The rest of her freezes. Yuna stabs Kyrie with the dagger that C.V.'s magic is in. Kyrie freezes in a block of ice, when that happens Raven collapses-

Yuna: "So that's what happens to you when your soul freezes."

Arista: "Who Knew?" -The other Hikaris Collapse- "Whew...Lets get them the potion."

-Time Skip-

-All the Hikaris have been given the potion and are passed out all over the room-

Arista: "AWW! They don't look half as deadly like that."

Yuna: "Do you get the feeling we forgot something?"

Arista: "No, Why?"

Containment Cell:

All Muffled Yamis: "Where the **** Are They?!!!!"

Upstairs: 

Yuna: "No reason."

_The End._

_**********_

Arista: Well, that's the end!  
Yuna: Don't we rock?  
Arista: Yes, we do. Review, please?!  
Both: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
